


Camp for stars

by kseniaflannery



Category: Cameron Boyce - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniaflannery/pseuds/kseniaflannery
Summary: The 18 year old guy is a world's biggest superstar.  He has crowds of fans around the world and every girls wants to marry him. One day he and his friends were invited to camp. They consent and their adventure begins. The camp provides an opportunity for future stars to reveal themselves.  Lessons, auditions, master classes await the guests of this place, but the most important thing lies ahead...





	1. Foreword

Sunny Los Angeles is famous not only for its beautiful buildings and landscapes. This city is better known as the homeland of talented people. Wherever you look - everywhere skateboarders, dancers, artists, not to mention the world-famous actors and singers. The main attraction of the whole world is Hollywood located in LA. Here career of many people begins. So with celebrities - many began their careers in early childhood on the Disney television channel. From there came a lot of stars.  
So our hero declared himself with the help of "Disney". This young guy first appeared on the screen at the age of 9. This work was not so remarkable, so few people paid attention to the boy. As time passed, he appeared more and more projects. But the most important was still to come. So, at the age of 12 he was taken on a leading role in one of the most popular TV shows on the Disney channel. From there, his real acting career began. Previously unusual carpet paths, various events and interviews became commonplace for him. But the most important thing was that they began to recognize the boy on the streets: fans approached and asked for a joint photo and an autograph, paparazzi did not allow passage. In addition to everything, our hero has a unique appearance: thick eyebrows, curly hair, wide-open kind eyes and a wide smile. But the main advantage is the boy - a sunny person. His whole face is strewn with freckles, which makes the actor even more attractive.  
This whole set gave the boy millions of fans around the world, great fame and a crowd of girls in love. Many children, having felt the glory, are affected by the so-called star sickness. But this is not about our hero, he, in spite of everything, remains himself in any situation.  
You must have guessed who it was. Meet the one and only Cameron West.


	2. Chaper 1. The road to a dream

"Cameron, are you ready?"  
"Yes, mom, I'm completely ready." Cameron answered, going down to the first floor. "I can’t believe that I finally got an invitation to this camp, I dreamed about it from the age of 5! It is such an honor for me!"  
"Even better is that it is you and your friends will be honored guests this year, your film will be shown there on the big screen." Cameron's father voiced from the kitchen.  
“Yes, we have a great responsibility, we must give lessons and set an example for future stars,” the son continued.  
The West family sat down around the table to eat before the trip. Cameron lives with his parents - Liam and Emmy, and his sister - Maya. Like parents, Cameron and Maya are vegeterians. They abandoned meat and other animal products in early childhood. Despite the inventions of Internet users, such a lifestyle did not affect health in any way, but only strengthened immunity and gices more energy.  
For breakfast, Emmy had a frit of pancakes. The family stole everything in an instant. After the idyll, it's time to hit the road. The camp is located in the Los Angeles countryside, about two hours away. Liam got behind the wheel, the journey began. Emmy settled comfortably with a book, Maya fell asleep. Cameron put on his headphones and stared out of the window. Landscapes quickly flashed there, the view changed so often he was about to have dizzy.  
In the end, everyone was already tired of the road. Emmy was tired of reading, and Maya had long woken up. The closer the camp, the more Cameron began to worry. Another 50 meters to the destination, the family saw a bunch of parked cars, not a single empty seat. They had to go back to find a place, but they already took it, so they left almost at the very end. Now they had to walk to the very gates of the camp, and this is 70 meters - no less. Everyone was already happy to walk, because everything that was possible from the long drive was numb.  
With him, Cameron took two suitcases of clothes and 2 bags of food, books and other gadgets for entertainment.  
Cameron got out of the car and was enveloped in fresh air, the smell of Christmas trees brought peace and tranquility, happiness filled the guy, all the excitement took off like a hand.  
“There is a path here,” Maya shouted, pointing to a narrow strip between the trees. West followed her one after another, Liam the first, and Cameron the last, as if protecting their women from dangers. West family is not the only one in the forest, Cameron has already noticed about 15 people going in the same direction as he.  
"How cool! I finally got my moment to get here. And the weather is fine anyway. The bright rays of the sun envelop every leaf, every blade of grass." Cameron thought.  
Imprisoned in his thoughts, Cameron heard some screams. It turned out that these were from fans. The guy saw a crowd of girls running towards him. This is not the first time, so for him it is a familiar thing. Parents and sister love all fans. Girls require selfies and autographs. The young man fulfilled all the desires of the girls, their parents barely managed to drag the children away from the idol. Not all of them will be in the camp - that's for sure, because only those who have passed the casting have access to it. The rest are relatives of these lucky ones.  
Joyful fans ran up almost all the way to Cameron, thanks to them the path seemed not so long, although for Maya it was torture.  
Here is the gate. Entrance to the camp. Cameron raved about this day almost from the cradle. From today, his life will change drastically.


	3. Chaper 2. The camp

An incredible landscape opened up on the other side of the gate. The first thing that the eye falls on is the road on which everyone stands. It would seem like an ordinary concrete walkway, but tall trees were neatly located on either side of it - there were so many trees!  
A man in police clothes approached to Wests. He shook hands with Liam and Cameron. Today he is responsible not only for the protection of the territory, but also for meeting guests. His responsibilities include tagging arrivals. They should be clearly equal in number, no more and no less.  
"Not everyone has arrived yet, you need to wait for the rest. Be here for a while, no one allowes to go further." The man proclaimed into the microphone so that everyone would probably hear. Someone sadly sighed when they heard this news, but someone did not care.  
By the way, Cameron is not the only celebrity here. Guests of the camp are evenly distributed, that is, one ordinary person matches to one star. In total, 200 people will rest here this year, 100 per 100, respectively.  
Cameron immediately noticed many famous people. The young man had to work with some of them.  
Fans ran from one star to another, trying to manage to take a picture with each.  
So a car drove up to the gate, Asher got out. Asher is a close friend of Cameron, now he is starring in one of the most popular series. Parents of the guy did not bother themselves and see off his son, so he was left completely alone. Emmy and Liam sympathized with such “abandoned” children, so they always welcomed them with open arms. So now, Cameron immediately called Asher to him, his parents accepted him with a smile.  
After 10 minutes, another 2 friends approached the guys. They are twins - Dustin and Kevin. The only difference between them is the time of birth. Kevin is 3 minutes younger than his brother. Other differences between them are hard to find. The guys have a moderately oval head, bright blue eyes and blond hair. Many say that the brothers have a model appearance.  
About an hour later, everyone had arrived. Children said goodbye to their parents. Parents have left. The camp director divided the guys into 5 groups. These groups did not particularly influence the role in the camp, they simply showed who would live in which building.  
Cameron, Asher and the twins were appointed as the main guests. To work with them, and indeed to be with them in the camp throughout the month - this is such luck!  
Children were assigned and taken to their campuses. There they were given the task of deciding on the rooms. Cameron and friends settled in the farthest, near the fire exit. Girls live on the left, and boys on the right side of corridor. The corridor is narrow but long. The walls are pale blue. In the middle, it is divided by a large hall where all residents of this building gather and discuss their concerns or tasks.  
Stars lived in the same conditions as everyone else. Squad numbers were assigned to their campus numbers. Each campus has 2 managers.

Sofia came here with her friend Vanessa. Not to say that they are best friends, but they are in close contact. In addition, they are classmates and have known each other for 12 years. They lingered a bit in the lobby, so all the rooms were already occupied. After scouting a bit, they found a room with two free bunks, but then Sofia was disappointed. This room has already been taken by Kimberly and Sally. Kimberly and Sofia were once best friends, but then the first met Sally and left Sof. Since then, they can not stand each other. Sally, however, agrees with Kimberly with everything, does everything that she can think of.  
"What are you doing here?" Kimberly said in disgust.  
“All the rooms are already occupied, so now we have to live together. Believe me, I'm not happy either." Sofia snapped.  
On this their conversation ended. Vanessa was not familiar with these two, but had heard about them from Sofia, so I didn’t even want to get to know them.  
Kimberly and Sally immediately occupied the beds near the window, Vanessa sat on a bunk near the closet, the only one bed that was left free was near door.  
“Guys,” the manager from the hall shouted, “come out here, please. We have great news for you."  
All gathered within 7 minutes.  
"Tonight we go to the main square. We will be shown a new film by our star guests. We are the first to see this masterpiece."  
Everyone was thrilled. In the hall, everyone was discussing the upcoming movie.  
Cameron and friends went to the square in advance. They were getting ready to go on stage.


	4. Chapter 3. Unforgettable moment.

When camp guests learned the great news, they went to their rooms and began to prepare. An hour later, counselors were waiting for them near the building to show the way to the main square of the camp, where the long-awaited event will take place.  
Arriving at their destination, the guys enthusiastically looked around. Everything was so beautiful: neat spruce trees stood in rows, surrounding the square, birds flew to the beat of the music, multi-colored garlands illuminated everything around. And everything shone, burned! Slowly, the rest of the guys approached the square, soon filled with noisy, joyful teenagers who were eager to see the premiere of the long-awaited film.  
"Before we all enjoy the film, I want to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Smith, I am the director of this camp. It has been working every summer for 6 years now! Celebs get here only by special invitation, and the rest are casted. In general, there are only special talented people! You can be proud of yourself! This year we decided that you will work in pairs: one already held star will be together with a starting star. I am sure that each of you will have something to learn from a colleague. I hope that this month will be unforgettable for you and you will make new friends! And now, all the attention is on the screen."  
All 200 vacationers and a couple of dozen workers turned their eyes to the screen, which appeared from under the canopy above the stage. A huge screen, even more than in movie theaters. The music began, the audience held their breath. A picture has appeared. A film about teenagers, which clearly shows all their difficulties and hobbies.  
Cameron and his friends are starring in this movie. Time flew by unnoticed, everyone longed for continuation. This film will definitely become a worldwide hit!  
The film ended at eleven in the night, but no one was going to disperse. The whole audience applauded, and Sofia spotted Cameron.  
"Oh my God! Look, there is Cameron!", cried Sofia, while jumping and pounding Vanessa's hand. “I did not know that he would be here either.”  
Kimberly and Sally, grinning, looked at Sofia, like at fool.  
“Yeah, and so I believed you,” Vanessa looked reproachfully. "You searched the entire Internet to make sure that he will be here!"  
“Yes, but I was only 67% sure of that.” Vanessa slapped herself on the forehead with her palm and rolled her eyes.  
"Let's go! We need to get closer to him!", Sofia grabbed Vanessa's hand and dragged her.  
"We still have time to get to know him, why such a rush?" Vanessa did not understand.  
Suddenly, the director's voice came again.  
"We want you all work together so that you can be a friendly team. Therefore, you should always and everywhere go, participate in competitions with those people with whom you live in the room. If we notice you alone, we will have to subtract a few points that bring you closer to departure from the camp." Sofia, Vanessa, Kimberly and Sally chorus sighed in disgust.  
“Let's go soon,” Sofia sang her song again.  
“Hey, where did you go?” Kimberly resented. "Did not you hear? We need to stick together!"  
“Well, follow us then, I'm not going to miss the opportunity to get acquainted with my idol,” her ex-friend snapped.  
Kimberly and Sally trudged behind.  
Sofia grabbed Vanessas's arm and dragged through the crowd. Usually she is very modest and never climbs forward, but now she has a goal. Stepping closer, the girls saw that there were several people in front of them.  
"Oh my God! I'm so worried!!"  
Instead of an answer there was a push. The people in front had already left, and Sofia was face to face with Cameron. She was a little embarrassed, but, taking herself in hand, she began to chatter quickly.  
"Cameron, I'm your big fan! I can’t believe I met you! You are my idol and role model, I really love you..."  
Sofia did not have time to finish, because she was interrupted by Cameron. He unexpectedly kissed her right on the lips. The girl froze, unable to move. People around began to whistle, driving it harder into the paint. Now all the fans of Cameron could envy her, but was Sofia herself glad? At the moment, she could not understand this, so she just stood and did not resist. The kiss did not last long, but it was impossible to call it a simple kiss. After that, Cameron hugged the girl tightly, and she, unable to say a word, stepped aside, making room for other fans.  
“Does he kiss every girl?” Sofia thought to herself. Hundreds of thoughts revolved in her head, but not one she dared to voice.  
Now it’s Vanessa's turn, she’s talking to Cameron about something.  
"I wonder will he kiss my friend too?"  
But they hugged and parted. Kimberly and Sally just walked past, showing with all kinds of views that approaching the stars is below their level.  
Sofia gazed steadily at her idol, trying to catch his eye to try to understand what this kiss means. The girl was a little embarrassed, because Vanessa also loved Cameron, not as much as she herself, but still.  
The stars stood like this for about two hours, talking with all the fans, taking pictures and signing autographs.  
“Sofia, let's go dance now,” Vanessa muttered. After the film, a disco was organized in honor of the opening shift. The girl politely refused and continued to sort out the possible reasons for the kiss. Soon she was tired of this activity, and Sofia decided to stop her thoughts. She just has to be glad that Cameron himself kissed her. The girl was sitting in the stands and with love eyes looked at Cameron while the others were dancing. Sometimes she even caught the eyes of the guy, smiling sweetly in response.  
Residents of the camp got to their beds closer to 4 o’clock in the morning.  
For the rest of the night and the following day, Sofia thought only of that unforgettable moment, hoping one day to discuss this with Cameron.


	5. Chapter 4. Destructive message.

The party in honor of the opening of the new shift was excellent. Everyone went to their houses only closer to 6 in the morning. Some immediately flopped down on the bed and fell into sleep. Only the most persistent decided: if you do not sleep, then do not sleep at all. All residents of the 5th room in which Sofia settled, decided not to go to bed. Since there are some disagreements between the girls, they split into pairs and each went about his own business. Kimberly and Sally did each other a manicure and at the same time discussed the evening event. Sofia and Vanessa also talked about this, but most of the conversation was about a kiss.  
“Why did he even kiss me?” asked Sofia.  
“Perhaps he just liked you,” Vanessa answered, staring at the screen of her smartphone.  
“Haha, kissing everyone in a row, it's good that we are no longer friends,” came Kimberly's haughty voice.  
"Firstly, it’s not just anyone, but a world-famous and beloved actor. And secondly, HE kissed her!" Infuriated Vanessa. It is worth noting that from the very first meeting Vanessa did not make friends with Kimberly and Sally, they argued literally because of every little thing.  
“Oh,” muttered Sally and rolled her eyes.  
“If there are no weighty arguments, then better keep your mouths shut,” snapped the red-haired Vanessa.  
The friends giggled indignantly and turned their backs to the interlocutors.  
“Fools,” Vanessa twirled her finger at hers temple, and together with Sofia they laughed. "Listen, I wrote to Cameron on Instagram, said that you are my friend. I know that you never dare to talk to him, so I myself asked him why he kissed you."  
"Well, Vanessa!" Sofia exclaimed, feeling shock, fear and sadness at the same time.  
"You should discuss this!" The girl did not concede. "In general, he writes that he himself does not know how this happened." "You know", Vanessa said, finally looking up from the phone and looking at her friend, “Apparently, he liked you so much that he doesn’t want to discuss this with anyone but you!”  
"Oh my God! What do you come up with?" It is evident that this conversation did not bring Sofia pleasure.  
"He asked your instagram to contact you"  
“And of course you gave him.”  
"How else? He probably already wrote you something! Take a look!" Vanessa demanded.  
Sofia picked up the phone and really noticed one new message. There was no desire to discuss all this with Vanessa at all, and not because she did not trust her friend, but simply because something inside her did not want to share everything that was happening. Maybe this is only so far. Nevertheless, without thinking twice, Sofia found a way out to avoid another excessive attention from Vanessa.  
“No, there's nothing here", Sofia didn't want to lie to her friend, but there was no other way. “And anyway, you know, I want to sleep, let's talk tomorrow” flannered Sofia and yawned pretended.  
"But we planned to watch the series", the red-haired beauty was upset.  
"I know, but my eyes are closing, I can no longer".  
"Alright. Good night".  
Of course, Sofia did not want to sleep, but this conversation caused her even greater inconvenience. The girl spread the bed, wrapped herself in a blanket and lay face down against the wall. She heard someone talking behind her. This is Vanessa watching a movie. All this time Sofia was thinking. She thought about the past day, from arrival to this moment. It had to happen that she met her idol, and now she's afraid to even look him in the eye! And here she lives with him for a whole month. Perhaps they will never meet him again. No, of course, she really wanted to be near her idol, but to stay at a distance now was the best solution for Sofia.  
After some time, the sounds behind subsided. Sofia turned to the other side and found Vanessa sleeping. Sally was already sniffing, too, and Kimberly was digging into the phone. Sofia darted from side to side, but could not lie comfortably. The dream has long been dispelled, so she cannot fall asleep for sure. Mechanically, a hand reached for the phone, and now the girl was reading a message from her idol.  
"Hi Sofia! Sorry for this kiss, I myself did not understand why I did it. I hope this does not affect our communication in any way. I can’t wait to get to know you better. See you! By the way, how do you like the movie?"

Apparently, Sofia fell asleep, because the next thing she heard was a loud “Wake up, sleepyheads” from the counselor. The first thought of the girl was "Where is my phone?" She automatically put her hand under the pillow, this was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep. Therefore, the phone must be there. But it was not there. Sofia was seriously scared, the dream completely vanished. She literally turned the whole bed over, her bedside table, but found the phone only on the floor under her own bed, stuffed far into the corner. “Fuh, apparently fell when I was sleeping,” the black-haired girl sighed in relief. "Like a mountain from the shoulders." Sofia was so distraught at the expense of her lost phone that she lost control of reality. Now she sees two camp counselors and a medical worker hanging over her friend Vanessa.  
"Hey! What happened?" she asked, rising from the bed.  
“Apparently, Sally managed to catch a cold last night. She has a high temperature. We’ll have to quarantine her until she’s fully recovered" the counselor said in a loud voice.  
“This is Vanessa", Sofia said irritably, because she did not want her friend to be confused with her enemy.  
“True, I'm sorry, I have not yet fully remembered each of you,” an awkwardness was heard in Herman's voice.  
The audience barely lifted Vanessa out of bed. With their help, she headed for the exit from the room.  
“Where are you taking her?” asked Sofia.  
“At our first-aid post,” the nurse answered briefly.  
“Can I visit her?”  
"That is unlikely. We don’t want anyone else to get sick" Herman got into the conversation.  
You probably ask who is Herman? Mr. Moore is a counselor or, as he was called, a mentor in the housing where Sofia lives. At the request of Mr. Moore, his name is simply Herman. Together with him, the detachment is monitored by Christina Miller. Both counselors are only a little bit older than vacationers, so everything is always on the same wavelength.  
By then, Vanessa and the doctors had already left the room.  
“Girls, you need to leave the room for a while, we need to disinfect it,” Herman said.  
Kimberly and Sally immediately began their mournful song. "Well, we're not ready yet, we just woke up ...", they grumbled. Sofia immediately obeyed and headed for the exit of the room, she did not care about her appearance, so she went straight in her pajamas.  
"Where are you going?" Kimberly shouted displeasedly. "We must stick together!"  
“Then hurry up, because I'm not going to sit here and listen to your whining, when we were kindly asked to leave the room" Sofia snapped and, rolling her eyes, went on.  
As soon as the girl crossed the threshold, Cameron came out of the room opposite, and the two collided face to face. He smiled and said awkwardly “Good morning!” and then quickly walked away. Sofia barely audibly greeted him. “Yes, avoiding it will be harder than I expected,” she thought. "And why does he act like that? Why did he rush off so fast?"  
"Well, are you coming? How long shall we wait for you?" snapped Sally, which Sofia could not stand at all. If Kimbery had not yet gone, then Sally is a real devil in the flesh. Sofia believed that it was because of Sally that they quarreled with Kimberly.  
The girl did not answer and just trudged after them. Suddenly she again ran into Cameron, but already surrounded by his friends.  
"Sorry, can we talk to you in private?" Cameron imploringly looked Sofia in the eyes that she had no choice but to agree.  
Behind them, Sally's discontented grunt was heard again. Cameron's friends quietly went about their business.  
“Sweet pajamas” he said, examining Sofia’s pink pajamas with Teddy bears. She was a little embarrassed. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday.”  
"It's okay."  
"Really?"  
"Sure! Why do you ask?" Sofia dismissed.  
“Just yesterday you wrote me not very nice words that I don’t want to voice, and said you shouldn’t come near you” Cameron scratched his crown.  
“I did not write anything to you” the girl did not understand.  
“I thought it might be an accident, because you seem so sweet, so I decided to clarify.”  
“I really didn’t write anything!Yesterday I just read your message and immediately fell asleep. I wanted to answer today".  
“I'm glad it wasn't you. So are we fine?"  
“Of course” Sofia replied amiably. But in her heart she was not so happy, on the contrary, anger was penetrating her! Kimberly and Sally will answer for this!


	6. Chapter 5. Bas start of the shift.

"Well, why did you do it?" Sofia shouted from the doorway, slamming the door dramatically.  
The girls flinched with surprise. "What did we do?" at first they were upset, but quickly undeestood what Sofia was talking about.  
"Stop pretending to be innocent! Why did you write nasty things to Cameron? Humiliate yourself on your face, why did you involve me in this?" She approached Sally's bed, on which both friends were sitting.  
"Hey, calm down", the girls were seriously frightened by such reaction of Sofia.  
"I will not calm down! Why the hell are you ruining my life? I do not meddle with you, you don't meddle with me!"  
"We were just joking," Sally said.  
"And you generally shut up! I'm not talking to you!" Sofia yelled, then turned her gaze to Kimberly. "You already got me! First you betrayed me and became friends with her" Sofia examined Sally from head to toe with disgust. "Okay, I'm okay with that and don't come to you. Why the hell did you even come to this camp? You knew that getting into this camp was my dream, that Cameron was my idol from time immemorial! Finally, a white streak has begun in my life, and you spoil it!" Sofia screamed with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I am morally weak, in a different situation I would have dropped everything and went home, but not this time! It took me too long to reach this goal! And you won't be able to break me!"  
Suddenly the counselors came running to the noise. Herman and Christina, frightened, appeared on the threshold. "What's going on here? The noise is all over the house, and I'm not kidding!"  
Sofia, barely holding back tears, fled from the room. Christina hurried after her. Herman, on the other hand, remained in the room to find out what happened from the various participants in the row. Hands folded at his sides, Mr. Moore walked over to the bed, where the whole scandal took place.  
"Well? What happened here?" he demanded.  
"We do not know. She came into the room angry and pounced on us," the girls answered in an innocent voice, finishing the phrase one after another.  
Herman looked reproachfully at friends. He knew when someone was lying. "Yeah," he said sarcastically. "Since you don't want to tell me, you don't need to, but you must apologize to Sofia, and maybe not just to her". After this phrase, Herman turned around and majestically left.  
"I do not feel well. Perhaps we shouldn't have done that" Conscience spoke to Kimberley.  
"Are you worried about her? Since when? You are now my friend, not hers!" Sally said angrily.  
"It's not about who is whose friend, it's just ..."  
"What?" Sally interrupted her friend.  
"I just would not want to be treated like that. When we were friends, she constantly told me about this camp. She didn't keep quiet about Cameron. We did a terrible thing", Kim said sadly.  
"I see! Well, then go be friends with your Sofia! I'm not going to apologize to her!" Sally crossed her elbows over her chest.  
"Maybe I'll go!" Kimberly said furiously and left the room.  
Meanwhile, Christina found Sofia sitting on a toilet sill. A girl full of tears told the counselor the whole truth. After listening to the whole story, the first was very surprised at the behavior of Kimberly and Sally, because at first they seemed to her to be quite positive girls. Putting her arms around Sofia's shoulder, the squad leader led her to her room. Sofia did not want to return to this hell at all, but when he opened the door of room number 5, to the relief and surprise of both, there was no one in the room. Christina left Sofia.  
A few minutes later, Kimberly returned to the room. Sofia was afraid that the scandal would start again, but she just walked by without even looking at Sofia and sat down on her bed. Sofia began to unpack her belongings, which she hadn't put out yesterday. Kimberly was on the phone.  
"Listen, since it so happened that we'll have to live together for a whole month, I don't want to quarrel with you or your friend," Sofia blurted out unexpectedly for herself.  
"I'm no longer friends with her," Kimberly muttered, not looking up from the phone.  
Deep down inside herself, Sofia wanted Kimberly and Sally to fall out. She knew it was not right, but she wanted both of them to feel the betrayal of their friend. However, Sofia would have liked to be friends with Kim again.  
"Forgive me for leaving you then. I realized that she was not a real friend. Can we become friends again?" Kimberly looked at Sofia, and she agreed.  
The girls immediately found a common topic of conversation. Kimberly turned on the music and Sofia continued to unpack her suitcase. They chatted and laughed, all the quarrels seemed to be forgotten. After a while, Sally entered the room, sad at the sight of Kimberly and Sofia laughing, she becomes even gloomier and flies back into the corridor with tears. Kimberly is not the kind of person to comfort others, she looks at this scene with indifference and continues to do what she did before. Sofia, on the other hand, felt sorry for Sally.  
"I'll go out for a second, go to Christina, they gave me the wrong form," Sofia lied as she walked, and having received a nod in response, she left the room. In fact, the girl went to Sally's. When she caught up with her, she grabbed the fugitive's hand.  
"What do you want from me?" Sally yelled in tears and pulled her hand away.  
"Please calm down and don't scream. I didn't want to hurt you ..." - she didn't have time to finish, as Sally cut her off.  
"Did not want? Well, well, you took my best friend! Now I have no meaning in life!" Sally threw a hysterics, the whole squad rushed to the screams, not only the lazy came.  
"We haven't even had time to sort things out, and you have a second drama," Herman came out of the crowd.  
A discouraged Kimberly also emerged from the crowd, pushing everyone aside with her sharp elbows. "What's going on here?" she pleaded.  
"Ask your friend," Sally snapped.  
All the fuss took place in front of other campees. Now they will definitely think that all the inhabitants of room number 5 are crazy.  
"I felt sorry for Sally, and I ..." Sofia interrupted again.  
"What are you?" shouted Kimberly, "Nobody asked you to meddle in other business. And besides, you lied to me, you said that you were going to Christina. Well this is too much! I hate it when people lie to me!" - Kimberly broke out wonderfully that even the counselors had to take her away.  
Kimberly drowned menacingly in the room, and Sally ran to the other side. People began to disperse, Sofia sat down on a table in the hall.  
"And what am I going to do with you?" Herman sat down next to Sofia.  
"Nothing. Vanessa will be back soon and everything will be fine".  
"Yes ... about Vanessa ..." Mr. Moore turned pale, Sofia was numb. "She was diagnosed with pneumonia".  
"What does it mean? Will she be at the infirmary the whole shift?" Sofias's eyes widened.  
"No, the ambulance should pick her up soon".  
"Will she return when she recovers?"  
"I'm afraid not," Herman put his hand on Sofia's shoulder.  
"Can I even see or visit her?"  
Mr. Moore shook his head and left Sofia alone with her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6. Day one

The first three days of being in the camp were, as Herman said, introductory. The first day - check-in and opening of the shift, accompanied by the premiere of the film of the main guests of the camp and a magnificent disco. Only few people slept that night, so the second day was a so-called sleeping day. The next day, the vacationers unpacked their suitcases and furnished their rooms for the next month of residence.  
Today is June 1st, 2020 on the calendar. And it is from today that real camp life begins, full of contests, events and master classes that help campers discover themselves. The next 31 days, the camp will become a real home for everyone, and the guests, counselors and leaders will become one family. The guys will have to prove themselves in the best light, show what they are capable of, and do everything to make their dream come true.  
  
"Guys, get up", Herman's voice suddenly sounded and the music also suddenly turned on. Some kind of energetic song that, according to the counselors, should make everyone wake up.  
Kimberly opened her eyes angrily, not understanding what was happening. Having entered the course of what was happening a little, she cursed everyone who was possible for intruding into her sleep, with a sigh, lifted the pillow into the air and, with a dull pop, threw it over her head in order to drown out the noise of the deafening music at least a little.  
Sally, still angry with Kimberly, decided to do the exact opposite. As soon as Herman's voice came from the hall, the girl jumped out of bed and began to get ready. She tried to do everything quickly, so she was not particularly worried about the quality of her actions.  
Sofia, on the other hand, unites the atmosphere of room 5. She is not used to getting up so early. "By the way, what time is it now?" she thought and turned on the phone. On the lock screen, a dial was highlighted, on which 06:30 am flaunted in large numbers. “It's crazy, I haven't got up so early yet,” Sofia sighed. The girl was in no hurry as much as Sally, but she also did not continue to lie in bed like Kimberly. With measured movements, she made the bed, changed her clothes and went to the bathroom for beauty treatments. In her understanding, to bring beauty is inherent in all clean teeth and light shower. She did not bother with her hair, a light ponytail on the top of her head and a couple of strands released. You don't need to talk about makeup at all, this girl did not wear makeup at all, only on special days she allowed herself to use mascara and lip gloss. Many girls were jealous of Sofia's appearance. Hazel almond-shaped eyes, dark brown hair with its characteristic thickness and silkiness. By nature, Sofia had long and dark eyelashes, full lips and a small, neat little nose. This thin girl was the standard of beauty for many of her acquaintances. Sofia knew that many would like to have such an appearance, but at the same time she was never conceited, moreover, her external beauty is as flawless as her internal one. From an early age, the girl helped the elderly in the nursing home, looked after the animals from the shelter, and sometimes was in the role of a nanny. Sofia has always seen the world only in bright colors. Not surprisingly, she had many envious people. One of them is Sally, a girl who is 2 years younger than Sofia, and who lives with her in the same room. Sally didn't wear makeup either, simply because she was lazy. But she always secretly dreamed of having the appearance of Sofia, from which she hated her even more.  
  
After shouting several more times in the hall, Herman began to walk from room to room. Of course, he went exclusively to the guys, Christina took care of the female half.  
"Yes, I thought it would be easier", Herman laughed.  
"Teenagers - they are. First, they do not sleep all night, and then they cannot be woken up", Christina smiled. "Nothing, they will get used to it!"  
Walking around the first 4 rooms, Christina entered the last one.  
"Another sleeping beauty!" proclaimed the counselor, going up to Kimberly. "Get up! Otherwise, you will miss all the fun!" she pulled the blanket sleeping, to which she again cursed the whole world, and turning over to face the wall, fell asleep again.  
"And where is the other one?" asked Christina, referring to Sally.  
"I think, she went to the bath", the girl answered, not in the mood to breed a hysteria in the morning.  
Barely waking Kimberly, Christina left the room with peace of mind.  
  
In room 10, it was quite the opposite. At the first mention of getting up, all of the guys jumped out of bed and started their morning routine. To Herman's surprise, all the beds were perfectly made, without a single crease or dented, because usually guys are not so neat. And they have a much longer queue for the bathroom than the girls, which surprised the counselor no less.

After finishing her morning meal, Sofia did not return to her room, but remained in the hall. She called Vanessa several times, but she did not answer. Desperate, the brunette left her friend a couple of voice messages and some text messages. She didn't want to go back to the room at all, and the only thing she had to do was to watch the governors of the first campus rushing here and there.  
Fortunately, this activity did not have time to bore Sofia, as Herman distracted her.  
"Hey, I see, you're an early bird, what are you doing here?" he said jokingly, carrying a laptop in his hands.  
"Yes, I tried to contact Vanessa, but she does not pick up the phone ..."  
“Vanessa was feeling bad yesterday, I doubt she is able to talk,” you can hear sympathy in the counselor's voice.  
Sofia did not answer, because at that very moment, Christina asked everyone to gather in the hall.  
The collection took about 8 minutes. When everyone finally got together, arranged chairs and sat down, the counselors told about the plan for the day. Today they had to prepare a group scene to be shown at the evening event. Also today the guys were assigned to pair distribution.  
A discussion began between the campers. Someone was afraid, someone was impatient, but basically all the emotions were positive.  
"Guys", Herman tapped his pen on the table to attract the attention of his listeners, just like teachers do in schools, "We also need to choose the head of our detachment. Our star guests are right off the bat". Herman pointed to Cameron, Asher and the twins Dustin and Kevin, because they have a lot of worries without it. So who is ready to be the right hand for me and Christina? We need the person who takes responsibility for his position.  
Over the heads of the audience, 3 hands appeared. Sofia decided to look at these daredevils, but suddenly saw Cameron, staring at her. She smiled shyly and looked down. After a moment, she looked at him again, and he still closely watched every movement of the girl. Cameron raised his hand slightly, asking Sofia to also take part in the battle for this place of honor, but she only flushed even more and madly shook her head in different directions. Cameron grinned and breathed in and out deeply, causing Sofia to laugh.  
"So, okay, three volunteers who raised their hands, please go to the center", ordered Herman.  
2 girls and one guy got up from their seats.  
"I ask you to tell about yourself, I am fond of and why you deserve to be the headman of our detachment", Herman spoke again.  
The tall, pale girl spoke first. Either from the fact that she immediately attracts attention, or from the fact that she did not hesitate to immediately begin to speak, then she immediately caught Sofia's attention. “My name is Ava. Ava Ross,” she began. "I am 19 years old. I have been fond of acting since I can remember myself. My parents dragged me all my life to various master classes, circles, auditions. Several times I even starred in advertisements that were shown on TV! I have to become a prefect because I always fulfill my duties conscientiously, and besides, I have experience, at school I am also the headman! "  
“Thank you, Ava,” Christina said with a smile, and Ava bowed.  
The boy came forward. "My name is Lewis, I'm 17 years old. I have been acting since I was 5. I have filmed for several magazines and children's clothing stores. I can become an excellent assistant to counselors, because I am always ready to help my comrades, I take all assignments seriously." A couple of people looked at each other, someone laughed, someone clapped.  
The performance was completed by a short girl with an unnatural red hair color. The only thing that was clear in her story was the name. Dorothy. Everything else that was said from her lips was incomprehensible. The girl told about herself too quietly and too quickly that it was extremely difficult to catch anything. Despite this, the rest of the guys still supported her with light applause.  
“Okay, thanks,” Herman smiled and turned to the audience. "Now take sheet of paper and write the name of your favorite".  
Everyone immediately rushed to the table, where Christina cut these papers into pieces.  
Sofia did not hesitate to write Ava's name. Inadvertently, the girl looked at Cameron, he, too, had already scribbled something on his piece of paper, but what exactly Sofia could not see.  
When all 20 people put the sheets of paper in a specially designated box, Herman shouted happily: "Breakfast!" The guys perked up and rushed to the exit from the building, and from there they went to the dining room. In general, after half an hour, all the well-fed were already sitting in the stands near the dining room, illuminated by the summer sun. By the way, it was in front of the stands that there was a disco on the opening day of the camp shift.  
“In general, the plan for today is as follows: we need to prepare a speech in which each of you will take part,” Herman began, delving into his documents.  
"Yes, and you have to show yourself in all its glory, because this performance will affect your distribution!" continued Christina.  
"Today at 2 o'clock you will present your creation to the whole camp, and in the evening it will be known what, how and where", finished Mr. Moore.  
On the way, the whole detachment shared with each other ideas and plans about how everything should be. In the building, someone thought and developed a plan in their room, someone sat in the hall and discussed with the counselors, but each of the residents invested their own pretty penny in the upcoming event.  
Little by little, the script was drawn up, the roles were assigned, the movements were learned. Rehearsals were in full swing, and the guys and counselors worked hard.  
Finally, this momentous moment has come. Detachment after detachment went on stage and showed their numbers. It is worth noting that each participant did an excellent job. Although this is natural, because only the best got to the camp. Each performance is completely different from another, each of them reveals the talents and skills of the campers. The competition is tough, because everyone here aims to win!

All activities to date have ended at 5 pm. At 6 o'clock, everyone was already sitting in the dining room and enjoying dinner. Everyone was on edge, everyone was eager to find out with whom they would work together until the end of the shift!  
The results should be announced at 7 o'clock. The campers on their nerves quickly threw food into their stomachs and ran out into the stands after 10 minutes. But still there were those who had to wait before starting the announcement of the results.  
“So, I hope everyone has already returned from cafeteria,” camp director Mr. Smith coughed into the microphone. "To begin with, I want to say that each of you perfectly coped with the task before you! I am infinitely glad that there are so many talents in our camp! And it is an honor for all of us to develop them”. He turned and pointed to his deputies.  
Soa was terribly bored with Mr. Smith's chatter. She climbed into the phone, but not seeing anything new there, she decided to write herself at family hour. The answer came immediately. The girl always felt comfortable surrounded by relatives. But when they were far from each other, text messages helped to make the distance invisible, she also felt the love and care of her parents.  
Sofia returned to reality only after her name was called. She was paired with some famous actor. She had alreasy seen him somewhere, but could not remember where. Aaron Smith.  
Both were asked to stand up so that later the question would not arise: "Who is this?" Back in her still warm seat, Sofia plunged back into the family atmosphere, of course not forgetting to mention her mate.

Before going to bed, the entire squad gathered in the hall to share their first impressions and desires. Someone told funny moments, and someone sad. It's amazing how many things happened in just one day! But this day unconditionally made all the inhabitants of this building more united. In addition to everything, the counselors counted the votes and announced the head of the detachment. It was Ava Ross. Who would doubt that!


	8. Chapter 7. Day two

The second of June started the same way as the first. In room ten, all the guys woke up without the coercion of the counselors. We washed and dressed as quickly as on the first day. Today, each of the celebrity guests must personally meet and get to know their couple.  
When the whole squad had already had breakfast and returned to the corps, Cameron, Asher, Dustin and Kevin set off in search of their partners. The accomplished actors were told in advance the name and body number of the person with whom they would work for the next thirty-one days.  
Asher immediately found his partner. Dustin and Kevin's partners also turned out to be the same identical twins as themselves, only they are girls.  
Cameron appeared in the third building just at the moment when the campers' meeting was taking place there.  
"Oh, Cameron, hello!" there was an unexpected female voice. Apparently, this is a counselor.  
"Good day!"  
"Cameron, tell us, please, your career path?" asked the unknown lady.  
The whole audience grabbed their mentor, and everyone began to bombard the star with questions: "How did you decide to become an actor? How many times have you been refused? How did you not give up?" The questions did not stop until Cameron saw the girl he came here for at all.  
"Oh, guys, you know. Just today there will be an evening event at which my friends and I will tell you about our entire creative path in all details and answer all your questions", the superstar assured them.  
"Why did you come here at all then?" someone from the hall still can't calm down.  
"I came here to get to know my partner better. We need to discuss our next steps."  
The class murmured again. Everyone began to discuss when they will meet with their "travel stars".  
"Uh, Kylie Riddle? Can I pick you up?" Cameron, although he could not interrupt the chatter, was able to calm it down a little.  
When a short, black-haired girl appeared in front of him, Cameron said goodbye to the audience and left.  
"Hello! I'm Cameron! I am your partner for the next month. I hope you and I will be friends and have a great time together! Of course, the main goal is to beat all the remaining pairs, but let's just enjoy what we are doing!" The girl turned out to be taciturn, so Cameron had to drag out the whole dialogue. "Tell me about yourself."  
"Well, my name is Kylie."  
"Yeah, I already understood that. Nice to meet you! Now tell me something else. Well, there are your hobbies, what do you like to do, what do you dislike?"  
"Draw", the interlocutor answered briefly.  
"So, apparently the conversation with us will not work. We'll have to work hard," Cameron thought.  
"In general, we were shown a show for tomorrow, so we have two days to come up with a business card. It is you who need to be shown that you can, your abilities - there was no answer to this either."  
Cameron tried to ask Kylie more, but she did not give in and was just silent. The guy has a difficult situation: to come up with and stage such a scene to show the talent of the silent.

Sofia.  
I was sitting on a bench near the entrance to the first building, when a tall, thin guy of Latin appearance approached her. To say that he is attractive is to say nothing. His black hair shone from the summer sun, and his bright blue eyes burned with happiness.  
"Are you Sofia?" he asked.  
"Mmm" only the girl could answer.  
"Cool! I'm Aaron, let's work together. Let's go to the site, quieter there and discuss everything that and how, - the guy pointed to the sports ground at the farthest end of the camp.  
The road to get there took about seven minutes, and all this time no one said a word. Sophia did not want to seem like an annoying fan, especially since she did not really like Aaron, and the TV star himself was stuck on the phone and did not pay attention to absolutely nothing. Literally, Smith even tripped over a tree stump and would have fallen if Sophia hadn't reacted in time and grabbed his elbow.  
"So, tell us what you like to do? We need to show all your talents in one issue.  
"Well, I like to sing, dance ..."  
"Yes, sweetheart," Aaron interrupted sharply.  
"What?" Sofia raised an eyebrow.  
Aaron, covering the microphone of the phone with his hand, whispered to Sofia: "Right now, a second", turned away and began to talk again.  
Sofia obediently sat down on the bench and picked up the phone. Five minutes, ten, half an hour passed. "Are you still for a long time?", - asked the girl, to which she was answered: "Don't bother me."  
After sitting like this for another ten minutes, Sofia got up from the bench and went wherever her eyes were looking. To her surprise, she walked the entire length of the camp territory, and now stands near the first-aid post.  
Going inside, she was immediately surrounded by doctors asking about the girl's condition.  
"I'm fine, I came to visit my friend. Vannessa Swan. Herman said she had pneumonia."  
"I'm afraid you cannot tell her. She was taken to the Miami hospital tonight. She's there with her parents", said the short, elderly doctor with glasses.  
"How so? And how is the camp now?" Sofia widened her eyes.  
"No way. She was expelled", said the doctor, and seeing the girl's sadness, he added, "The main thing is health."  
Sofia grunted back and walked away from the infirmary. The summer sun was shining brightly, which made the girl involuntarily narrowed her eyes. "And it's good that the sun is shining, no one will see my tears," she thought, and as if by a click, her eyes became wet. Sofia moved unhurriedly, thinking that poor Vanessa was suffering now, that she felt so bad, and that Sofia herself could not help her. The next moment, new thoughts flooded my head: "Now I will be alone with these two fools, no one will be on my side."  
"Excuse me, miss, what are you doing here?" From nowhere came a man's voice, and frightened Sofia.

Cameron.  
I was leaving the administrators building. We discussed the upcoming evening, where my friends and I will answer fan questions.  
At a distance of 70 meters, I noticed the deputy director. Honestly, he is a very tough man.  
I leave the building and see him talking to someone. By gestures and facial expressions, it is immediately clear that he is dissatisfied with something. I decide to come closer and find out what's the matter. Suddenly I notice Sofia, who is already on the verge of collapse. Her eyes were filled with tears, her nose was red, her face was swollen. Gathering up courage and deciding to intervene in their dialogue, it is worth noting that I got in just at the right moment.  
"Why are you walking here alone? Forgot the rules? You can only move around the camp with the people with whom you live together in the room!" almost shouted the deputy director.  
"Oh, sorry, I asked Sofia to come. She's with me", I didn't get upset.  
The short, black-haired man looked me up and down.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," he muttered and quickly retreated back to the administration building.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I decided to start a dialogue right away.  
"Hi, yes, I wanted to visit Vanessa", her voice is barely audible.  
"Are you crying?" I asked, and my interlocutor turned away.  
I gently took her chin and turned her to me, so that our gazes met.  
"Hey, why are you crying?" I said in a gentle voice.  
"Yes, just nonsense."  
"I don't think it's nonsense, since you are crying like that."  
In the end, I had a hard time, but managed to persuade her to tell me what happened. She told me everything over the last couple of days, from Kimberly and Sally to Aaran and Vanessa.  
We decided to get some air, so we went out to the square. Tall trees stood in a row along the edges of the path, so that the walkers were in the shade, and not under the scorching sun. I easily managed to calm Sofia down, and now we go and talk about everything in the world. This is the first time we can normally communicate in private. Usually it happens that there is an awkward silence, ideas do not appear in my head, about what to talk about, but not with her. The conversation continues, as if we have known each other for a thousand years and know everything about each other.  
"Aaron is over there," Sofia pointed to the Latin-looking guy. "He still talks on his phone."  
I resolutely approached the young man and started to dig into him, but he just waved his hand away, muttered something indistinctly and left again.  
"No way?" Sofia chirped sadly in her voice.  
"No, unfortunately."  
"And what should I do now?"  
I looked at my watch, and without hesitation inserted: "Come with me. I work with one girl from another squad. I don't think she will mind." Sofia agreed, which I could not help but rejoice at.  
The next few hours passed quietly and cheerfully. I didn't manage to get Kylie to talk, but Sofia threw me ideas about the number, and just cheered me up.  
We also went to dinner together. Unfortunately, they have already gone to the people with whom we live in the same room.  
An event was scheduled after supper. At seven o'clock in the evening, when everyone was already sitting in the stands, the performances began.

Sofia.  
I do not know what to do. We don't even have an idea for our room. And Cameron disappeared somewhere.  
"Sofia", a man's voice suddenly called out to me, "I asked to postpone our performance until the day after tomorrow. So from tomorrow, we will prepare hard, tirelessly."  
I just nodded and he left.  
The whole show ended at eight o'clock in the evening, after which the star guests answered all the questions of interest. Time passed quickly. The director had already decided to drive everyone to the buildings at half past ten in the night. Naturally, many questions remained unanswered, but he promised that every evening there would be a Q&A event as such.  
I quickly got up from my seat and walked towards the building. Fortunately, it is the very first, and it is only a little bit to go to it. Suddenly Cameron comes up behind me and compares to me. Now I wanted the corps to be at the very end of the camp.  
We chatted a bit as we walked to our rooms.  
"Well, see you tomorrow. Good night" He hugged me.  
I hugged him back and said good night too.  
When I got to bed, as soon as I put my head on the pillow, I immediately fell asleep.


End file.
